mst3kfandomcom-20200215-history
Top 100 Episodes of MST3K
A list of the Top 100 Episodes of MST3K was compiled based on a survey taken of backers of the Bring Back MST3K Kickstarter campaign. The poll was used to determine which episodes would be featured in the Turkey Day '16 online marathon. The full results of the poll were released on November 25, 2016. The Results The Top Ten 1. Manos: The Hands of Fate - (424) 2. Space Mutiny - (820) 3. Mitchell - (512) 4. The Final Sacrifice - (910) 5. Pod People - (303) 6. Puma Man - (903) 7. Santa Claus Conquers The Martians - (321) 8. Werewolf - (904) 9. Cave Dwellers - (301) 10. Time Chasers - (821) The Rest 11. ''Overdrawn At The Memory Bank'' - (822) 12. I Accuse My Parents - (507) 13. [[Eegah|''Eegah!]] - (506) 14. ''Gamera - (302) 15. Prince of Space - (816) 16. Hobgoblins - (907) 17. Laserblast - (706) 18. Soultaker - (1001) 19. Godzilla vs. Megalon - (212) 20. Jack Frost - (813) 21. Santa Claus - (521) 22. Merlin's Shop of Mystical Wonders - (1003) 23. The Brain That Wouldn't Die - (513) 24. The Touch of Satan - (908) 25. ''Teenagers From Outer Space'' - (404) 26. The Day the Earth Froze - (422) 27. Warrior of the Lost World - (501) 28. The Giant Spider Invasion - (810) 29. Catalina Caper - (204) 30. Fugitive Alien - (310) 31. Master Ninja I - (322) 32. Time of the Apes - (306) 33. Gamera vs. Guiron - (312) 34. Final Justice - (1008) 35. Boggy Creek II - (1006) 36. Riding with Death - (814) 37. The Side Hackers - (202) 38. [[Outlaw|''Outlaw (Of Gor)]] - (519) 39. ''Future War - (1004) 40. ''Monster A-Go-Go'' - (421) 41. ''"Parts": The Clonus Horror'' - (811) 42. The Killer Shrews - (407) 43. The Giant Gila Monster - (402) 44. Deathstalker and the Warriors From Hell - (703) 45. Red Zone Cuba - (619) 46. The Girl in Gold Boots - (1002) 47. Alien From L.A. - (516) 48. ''Hercules Against The Moon Men'' - (410) 49. Diabolik - (1013) 50. Horror Of Party Beach - (817) 51. The Amazing Colossal Man - (309) 52. Danger! Death Ray - (620) 53. The Creeping Terror - (606) 54. Daddy-O - (307) 55. ''The Incredibly Strange Creatures…'' - (812) 56. Lost Continent - (208) 57. ''Attack Of The Eye Creatures'' - (418) 58. Squirm - (1012) 59. Star Force: Fugitive Alien II - (318) 60. Zombie Nightmare - (604) 61. Hercules Unchained - (408) 62. Quest of the Delta Knights - (913) 63. The Beast of Yucca Flats - (621) 64. The Screaming Skull - (912) 65. The Magic Sword - (411) 66. The Mole People - (803) 67. Operation Double 007 - (508) 68. ''Wild, Wild World of Batwoman'' - (515) 69. The Beginning of the End - (517) 70. ''Magic Voyage of Sinbad'' - (505) 71. Agent for H.A.R.M. - (815) 72. Girls Town - (601) 73. Devil Doll - (818) 74. Hamlet - (1009) 75. Night of the Blood Beast - (701) 76. The Beatniks - (415) 77. Secret Agent Super Dragon - (504) 78. The Starfighters - (612) 79. Bride of the Monster - (423) 80. ''It Conquered The World'' - (311) 81. Rocketship X-M - (201) 82. The Crawling Eye - (101) 83. Moon Zero Two - (111) 84. Godzilla vs. the Sea Monster - (213) 85. Gamera Vs. Zigra - (316) 86. Robot Holocaust - (110) 87. The Incredible Melting Man - (704) 88. Escape 2000 - (705) 89. ''Gamera Vs. Gaos'' - (308) 90. Gamera vs Barugon - (304) 91. Tormented - (414) 92. ''Samson vs. The Vampire Women'' - (624) 93. ''Angels' Revenge'' - (622) 94. Horrors of Spider Island - (1011) 95. Invasion of the Neptune Men - (819) 96. Devil Fish - (911) 97. Master Ninja II - (324) 98. The Deadly Mantis - (804) 99. San Francisco International - (614) 100. Wild Rebels - (207) Alphabetically Agent for H.A.R.M. (815) - 71 Alien From L.A. (516) - 47 Amazing Colossal Man, The (309) - 51 Angels' Revenge (622) - 93 Attack Of The Eye Creatures (418) - 57 Beast of Yucca Flats, The (621) - 63 Beatniks, The (415) - 76 Beginning of the End, The (517) - 69 Boggy Creek II (1006) - 35 Brain That Wouldn't Die, The (513) - 23 Bride of the Monster (423) - 79 Catalina Caper (204) - 29 Cave Dwellers (301) - 9 Crawling Eye, The (101) - 82 Creeping Terror, The (606) - 53 Daddy-O (307) - 54 Danger! Death Ray (620) - 52 Day the Earth Froze, The (422) - 26 Deadly Mantis, The (804) - 98 Deathstalker and the Warriors From Hell (703) - 44 Devil Doll (818) - 73 Devil Fish (911) - 96 Diabolik (1013) - 49 Eegah! (506) - 13 Escape 2000 (705) - 88 Final Justice (1008) - 34 Final Sacrifice, The (910) - 4 Fugitive Alien (310) - 30 Future War (1004) - 39 Gamera (302) - 14 Gamera vs. Barugon (304) - 90 Gamera vs. Gaos (308) - 89 Gamera vs. Guiron (312) - 33 Gamera vs. Zigra (316) - 85 Giant Gila Monster, The (402) - 43 Giant Spider Invasion, The (810) - 28 Girl in Gold Boots, The (1002) - 46 Girls Town (601) - 72 Godzilla vs. Megalon (212) - 19 Godzilla vs. The Sea Monster (213) - 84 Hamlet (1009) - 74 Hercules Against The Moon Men (410) - 48 Hercules Unchained (408) - 61 Hobgoblins (907) - 16 Horror Of Party Beach (817) - 50 Horrors of Spider Island (1011) - 94 I Accuse My Parents (507) - 12 Incredible Melting Man, The (704) - 87 Incredibly Strange Creatures…, The (812) - 55 Invasion of the Neptune Men (819) - 95 It Conquered The World (311) - 80 Jack Frost (813) - 20 Killer Shrews, The (407) - 42 Laserblast (706) - 17 Lost Continent (208) - 56 Magic Sword, The (411) - 65 Magic Voyage of Sinbad (505) - 70 Manos: The Hands of Fate (424) - 1 Master Ninja I (322) - 31 Master Ninja II (324) - 97 Merlin's Shop of Mystical Wonders (1003) - 22 Mitchell (512) - 3 Mole People, The (803) - 66 Monster A-Go-Go (421) - 40 Moon Zero Two (111) - 83 Night of the Blood Beast (701) - 75 Operation Double 007 (508) - 67 Outlaw (Of Gor) (519) - 38 Overdrawn At The Memory Bank (822) - 11 Parts: The Clonus Horror (811) - 41 Pod People (303) - 5 Prince of Space (816) - 15 Puma Man (903) - 6 Quest of the Delta Knights (913) - 62 Red Zone Cuba (619) - 45 Riding with Death (814) - 36 Robot Holocaust (110) - 86 Rocketship X-M (201) - 81 Samson vs. The Vampire Women (624) - 92 San Francisco International (614) - 99 Santa Claus (521) - 21 Santa Claus Conquers The Martians (321) - 7 Screaming Skull, The (912) - 64 Secret Agent Super Dragon (504) - 77 Sidehackers, The (202) - 37 Soultaker (1001) - 18 Space Mutiny (820) - 2 Squirm (1012) - 58 Star Force: Fugitive Alien II (318) - 59 Starfighters, The (612) - 78 Teenagers From Outer Space (404) - 25 Time Chasers (821) - 10 Time of the Apes (306) - 32 Tormented (414) - 91 Touch of Satan, The (908) - 24 Warrior of the Lost World (501) - 27 Werewolf (904) - 8 Wild Rebels (207) - 100 Wild, Wild World of Batwoman (515) - 68 Zombie Nightmare (604) - 60 Production Order Season 1 Crawling Eye, The (101) - 82 Robot Holocaust (110) - 86 Moon Zero Two (111) - 83 Season 2 Rocketship X-M (201) - 81 Sidehackers, The (202) - 37 Catalina Caper (204) - 29 Wild Rebels (207) - 100 Lost Continent (208) - 56 Godzilla vs. Megalon (212) - 19 Godzilla vs. The Sea Monster (213) - 84 Season 3 Cave Dwellers (301) - 9 Gamera (302) - 14 Pod People (303) - 5 Gamera vs. Barugon (304) - 90 Time of the Apes (306) - 32 Daddy-O (307) - 54 Gamera vs. Gaos (308) - 89 Amazing Colossal Man, The (309) - 51 Fugitive Alien (310) - 30 It Conquered The World (311) - 80 Gamera vs. Guiron (312) - 33 Gamera vs. Zigra (316) - 85 Star Force: Fugitive Alien II (318) - 59 Santa Claus Conquers The Martians (321) - 7 Master Ninja I (322) - 31 Master Ninja II (324) - 97 Season 4 Giant Gila Monster, The (402) - 43 Teenagers From Outer Space (404) - 25 Killer Shrews, The (407) - 42 Hercules Unchained (408) - 61 Hercules Against The Moon Men (410) - 48 Magic Sword, The (411) - 65 Tormented (414) - 91 Beatniks, The (415) - 76 Attack Of The Eye Creatures (418) - 57 Monster A-Go-Go (421) - 40 Day the Earth Froze, The (422) - 26 Bride of the Monster (423) - 79 Manos: The Hands of Fate (424) - 1 Season 5 Warrior of the Lost World (501) - 27 Secret Agent Super Dragon (504) - 77 Magic Voyage of Sinbad (505) - 70 Eegah! (506) - 13 I Accuse My Parents (507) - 12 Operation Double 007 (508) - 67 Mitchell (512) - 3 Brain That Wouldn't Die, The (513) - 23 Wild, Wild World of Batwoman (515) - 68 Alien From L.A. (516) - 47 Beginning of the End, The (517) - 69 Outlaw (Of Gor) (519) - 38 Santa Claus (521) - 21 Season 6 Girls Town (601) - 72 Zombie Nightmare (604) - 60 Creeping Terror, The (606) - 53 Starfighters, The (612) - 78 San Francisco International (614) - 99 Red Zone Cuba (619) - 45 Danger! Death Ray (620) - 52 Beast of Yucca Flats, The (621) - 63 Angels' Revenge (622) - 93 Samson vs. The Vampire Women (624) - 92 Season 7 Night of the Blood Beast (701) - 75 Deathstalker and the Warriors From Hell (703) - 44 Incredible Melting Man, The (704) - 87 Escape 2000 (705) - 88 Laserblast (706) - 17 Season 8 Mole People, The (803) - 66 Deadly Mantis, The (804) - 98 Giant Spider Invasion, The (810) - 28 Parts: The Clonus Horror (811) - 41 Incredibly Strange Creatures…, The (812) - 55 Jack Frost (813) - 20 Riding with Death (814) - 36 Agent for H.A.R.M. (815) - 71 Prince of Space (816) - 15 Horror Of Party Beach (817) - 50 Devil Doll (818) - 73 Invasion of the Neptune Men (819) - 95 Space Mutiny (820) - 2 Time Chasers (821) - 10 Overdrawn At The Memory Bank (822) - 11 Season 9 Puma Man (903) - 6 Werewolf (904) - 8 Hobgoblins (907) - 16 Touch of Satan, The (908) - 24 Final Sacrifice, The (910) - 4 Devil Fish (911) - 96 Screaming Skull, The (912) - 64 Quest of the Delta Knights (913) - 62 Season 10 Soultaker (1001) - 18 Girl in Gold Boots, The (1002) - 46 Merlin's Shop of Mystical Wonders (1003) - 22 Future War (1004) - 39 Boggy Creek II (1006) - 35 Final Justice (1008) - 34 Hamlet (1009) - 74 Horrors of Spider Island (1011) - 94 Squirm (1012) - 58 Diabolik (1013) - 49 Notes *In 2017, the website "Paste" published a similar ranking list by writer Jim Vorel. Mr. Vorel's opinion was noticeably different in several ways, such as placing Manos at #26. Category:Browse